


Speaking of Wednesdays

by wholehearted



Series: Soulmates [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Donuts, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Greedy Alex, Greedy Guerin, Hair Pulling, Love, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Nail Polish, Oral Sex, Penetration, Slightly Dominate Alex, Slightly Subby Michael, Soulmates, Telekinesis, Words of Praise, connection, finger licking, nail polish remover, shower, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholehearted/pseuds/wholehearted
Summary: Michael gets what he wants.ORThe love and smut fic that never ends.





	1. Black is Definitely Your Color

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ll recall Michael had a choice to make earlier in the evening:
> 
> _“You can either take my nailpolish off for me,” Alex nodding to the opened bottle of acetone on the nightstand, several (already dampened) cotton balls sitting on a small ceramic plate. “And lick my fingertips while I go down on you, or you let them dry so I can hold onto your curls and suck your tongue, while you fuck me like you mean it.”_
> 
> **Chapter 1:** Michael gets his hair pulled and Alex (nails fully painted) is loved well  
>  **Chapter 2:** There’s a snack, a shower, some nail polish remover...and a deliciously sweet release.
> 
> It’s like choose your own adventure, fandomers. **Pick one or both (as Guerin has done).**
> 
> I had zero intentions of writing this and then caitlesshea said: Do it!  
> Me: I dunno... Okay!  
> So not a lot of arm twisting. 😍 Anyhoos, she’s to blame for the fact this x-rated fluff exists. Lol. But I’m not kidding. She also betaed this tome. 😘
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ❤️

**Alex**

Alex is lounging on the bed, propped up on a pillow waiting for his nail polish to dry and for his wound up cowboy to finish showering. 

He smiles to himself, smug at how Michael played right into his set up. He knew having the smell of acetone in the air would ratchet up the reactions of Michael’s already sensitive body. 

The soulbonding ceremony had been extraordinary, profound. The resulting effects requiring a large learning curve. Now that they understood how it worked, more or less, they’d been having fun trying out all sorts of new things and expanding their boundaries. 

When Michael walks back into their bedroom, Alex has to actively remind himself how to breathe. _Holy Christ!_ The man is hot as hell! He’s bare ass naked, but for the black hat on his head and the two water bottles in his hand. Alex shakes himself, trying to maintain an air of dominance for their games this evening. 

Alex’s heart rate kicks up when Michael walks closer and sets the bottles on the nightstand. He has to work to keep his tone even, nonchalant. “Lookin’ mighty fine there, Guerin.” Alex attempts a casual shrug. “I suppose we ought to get started if there’s any hope for you to finish tonight.” 

Alex watches as Michael’s pupils dilate, his semi-hard cock twitching and growing right before his eyes. 

“ _Fuck, Alex_. Whatever you want. You’re the boss.” Michael’s words are raspy, but his cowboy drawl is firmly intact. “I want you so much.” 

_Fuck.me. I hope I can last._

“Mmmm...come here,” Alex reaches his hands up. “Show me.”

Michael practically falls on him in a frenzy, hat flying off. Kissing, licking, grabbing, squeezing. Michael’s enthusiasm is infectious, his excitement pulsing down their soulbond and making Alex shiver. 

As Michael kisses his way down Alex’s body, he murmurs words of lust and longing. “You’re so beautiful...I can’t get enough of you...want to touch every part of you...I can’t wait to taste you...to fuck you...you’re everything to me.”

_Jesus!_

How the hell is he supposed keep an aloof demeanor with words like that? Alex’s facade begins to crack. He’s about to say “fuck it” to their plans, blurting out how good Michael feels, when he hears his love’s mumbled confession.

“Tell me what to do.” Wet kisses to his sweat sheened skin. ”I love when you’re in charge.” Michael looks up at Alex, awaiting instructions, eyes smoldering, his need apparent. 

All thoughts of abandoning his dominant mien flit away. There’s nothing Alex wouldn’t do for Michael, and if this gives him pleasure, then Alex will gladly fill the role. Treasuring the faith Michael has in him, and how he clearly trusts Alex to guide their play. 

Alex schools his features, running his hand through Michael’s still damp hair. Curling his fingers, Alex pulls, just a little. Michael’s eyes closing for the briefest moment, a throaty sound escaping his lips. 

“Get me ready for your cock.”

Michael immediately fists Alex’s length and wraps his lips around the hard flesh. Michael’s hand strokes, pumps, as his fiery mouth sucks, _hard_. That wicked tongue licking, laving, swirling in all the right ways. 

Alex carelessly allows his hips to writhe, trusting Michael to handle whatever he gives. Michael moans as he swallows, and Alex feels his cockhead nudge the back of his love’s throat. _My man has many talents._ Though Alex can see both of Michael’s hands, one on his shaft and the other clutching his thigh, he can feel pressure at his entrance. _That goddamned telekinesis! Sneaky._

Alex clears his throat, trying to sound calm and collected (likely failing miserably), “Don’t touch me with your Tk. I haven’t allowed it.” He feels the sensation recede. If he’s being honest, Alex is a little disappointed in himself for not commanding Michael to use his telekinesis earlier. He loves when Michael uses his gift during sex, but Alex has to maintain his commanding guise (like he’s in full control and knows what the hell he’s doing). “ _Plus_ ,” dragging his teeth over his own bottom lip, “I already lubed and opened myself up for you.” Alex feels a buzz of lust through their bond and is sure his own response matches Michael’s in equal measure. 

He’s had about all he can take. Alex wants to feel Michael on top of him, inside him, all around him. 

“Enough. Come here. Fuck me now.” The words are harsh, clipped, and Michael goes wild for it.

Quickly pulling off, Michael lies on top of Alex, wedging his hips between welcoming thighs. Alex hitches his knees high as Michael lines himself up. Both hands fisted in those luscious curls, Michael’s brow already gleaming with sweat. Those honey colored eyes lust-filled and glinting like gold. 

“I give you free rein to do whatever you want. Make me come, cowboy.” With that, Michael crushes their mouths together, bracing his hands on the bed, and tilts his hips forward. 

_Oh my god!_

“Oh my god!” Michael’s words are strained, as he continues to slowly push in. 

Alex can feel every inch of his lover and he revels in the sensation of being filled. No one has ever felt the way Michael does, even before their bonding ritual. But since then, it’s like something completely out of this world. Somehow, more than epic, more than cosmic... What’s Michael call it? Supernova? Alex wholeheartedly agrees. _Super.fucking.nova!_

Alex groans words of encouragement as he feels Michael bottom out. He shifts his hips when Michael rotates himself around, giving Alex time to adjust. 

Their kissing is wet, lush, frantic. Alex feels needy, impatient, as he traps Michael’s tongue in his mouth and sucks on it, _hard_. He pulls at those curls and angles his hips to let his love know he’s ready for more. Michael obliges. Drawing back slowly, almost out, then pressing himself in. Drawing his hips away, just to push them forward again. Repeating the motion over and over, as Alex devours his mouth, clenching his fists in the thick silky strands. 

Alex somehow grits out, “ _More!_ ” 

Michael dislodges their mouths to pull himself upright. He sees Michael spread his knees for leverage and clutch his hands around Alex’s thighs right before he sets in at a pounding pace. Michael swings his hips in a brutal rhythm and Alex is pretty sure he’s just about died and gone to heaven. The sensation of being fucked by Michael, feeling all the love and the hunger, is potent, astounding. 

Alex fists his own cock, and watches as Michael’s eyes track each and every movement. Alex’s other hand clenching on Michael’s chest, painted nails digging in deep. He strokes himself hard and fast, matching the momentum of Michael's hips, as that bundle of nerves is repeatedly stimulated. 

He’s close. _So goddamned close_. 

Michael seems mesmerized, drawn to the way Alex pumps his hand and twists his wrist. Michael has seen him do this many, _many_ , times before, but he always seems fascinated, fully enthralled, every time. His love's reactions are addictive, intoxicating. 

Alex can’t hold back any more.

“I’m gonna come, baby. Make me come for you!” 

Somehow, Michael redoubles his effort. Body dripping with sweat, cock plunging deep and hard. Each glide strong. Fast. Sure. Alex likes this rough and wild side of Michael, just as he likes it when they’re soft and tender too. There are no set rules for them, nothing off limits. 

The unyielding love that pours into him from their soulmate connection pushes Alex over the line. No aphrodisiac is as powerful as Michael’s feelings for him or the experience of their shared emotions thrumming through Alex’s system.

He tenses, body nearly seizing, as his orgasm shoots through him. Alex’s back arches as he shakes and shivers. He’s flooded with pure ecstasy, aftershocks vibrating throughout him. He comes so hard starbursts form at the edge of his vision. Swaths of purples, blues, and golds seem to swirl in a haze surrounding Michael’s beautiful face. 

Michael’s face is soaked with sweat, deep pink from exertion, and tight with pent up tension. His face is gorgeous, complete with hard lines and soft eyes. Ever loving, open, accepting, perfect. Alex’s soulmate is the epitome of sex and love, and he’s grateful to all the gods in the heavens for the gift of Michael Guerin. 

Michael collapses on top of him, squashing Alex into the mattress. They’re both gasping for air, but Alex bands his arms around his cowboy’s back. He doesn’t want Michael to move an inch. Alex loves being filled by, held by, loved by this man. 

After long moments, Alex remembers he’s got some work to do and some pleasure to wring. He attempts a lazy sigh. “Good job, love. Let’s grab a shower and have a snack, there’s a little something special in the kitchen for us.” Alex lifts one eyebrow. “And If I recall correctly, my cowboy asked for _both_ options tonight. There’s a lot yet to do.”

A delicious sound rumbles deep in Michael’s chest, as he kisses Alex and then rolls off. 

All Alex can do is smile and think about getting to the next part. 

_Wednesday may be my favorite night of the week._


	2. I’m Here for My Five O’Clock Appointment: Mani, No Pedi

**Michael**

They’re leaned up against the headboard, sharing a mid-sex snack. 

Without looking up from nibbling his pastry and licking his own fingers, Alex mumbles, ”Stop looking at me like that, Guerin.”   


Michael snorts, “Stop looking like _that_ , and maybe I will.” Alex turns his head, giving a small lopsided grin, a bit of frosting lingering on his lip. Michael is transfixed. He shakes his head and mouths, “No I won’t.”

Alex laughs and leans over to share a sugary kiss, before returning to his maple glazed donut. 

“Just you wait. There’s more to come...so to speak.” 

Michael is more convinced than ever that Alex’s whiskey voice and wanton mouth are going to be the death of him. 

~~~

They somehow finish eating, Alex confirming he’s _ready_ . Michael isn’t sure how he’s held himself back this long. It must have to do with the soulbonding, because he’s never in his life had this much willpower when it comes to Alex Manes. Michael feels a fortified resolve and an absolute sureness that if he follows the rules of their play he’ll be greatly rewarded tonight. _Keep your shit together, Guerin!_

Alex reaches for a dampened cotton ball and hands it to Michael. 

“You get one lick per finger.” At Michael’s pouty grumble, Alex quirks an eyebrow. “Or no licks?”

“One lick works!” 

Alex stretches his hand out. Michael takes his love’s palm and uses his other to quickly and methodically wipe the polish from Alex’s forefinger. _The smell! So fucking good!_ Residual scents of Alex’s orgasm mingling with the acetone laden air. Michael shivers, but completes his task. 

Alex inspects the clean nail, nods, and Michael gives a long lick from the widened fleshy base to the very tip, moaning the entire time. Alex’s face is impassive, except for the passion burning in his eyes, and it turns Michael on even more. There’s something about Alex when he’s dominant and seemingly unaffected, it makes Michael want to work harder to please him, to break open his veneer of composure. 

Michael repeats his ‘chore’ for each finger, eventually earning all of his licks. He has to redo two of the nails toward the end, because in his haste he’d missed some of the lacquer. 

He watches eagerly as Alex inspects his nails one last time. Michael practically vibrating off the bed as he waits. He’s been hard since he first walked through their bedroom door, and his cock is throbbing. 

Earlier, after Alex came, he’d suggested they wash off. Michael thought _maybe_ he’d find some relief then. He’d been wrong. Alex refused to let Michael touch himself in the shower. Instead, Michael used his Tk to help steady Alex and watched him soap up his gorgeous body, bubbles running down all those cut muscles. Wet and slick. Suds sluicing over that perfect ass. Michael had been rock hard, but no options for release available to him. Alex really challenged Michael’s obedience when he soaped up Michael’s length with long firm strokes. He had moaned and mewed, but Alex never relented. When Alex said he was done and reached to get out of the shower, he’d pinned Michael with a fierce stare. All Michael could do was nod, a silent confirmation to follow the rules, even if Alex wasn’t there to supervise him. It had been one of the most unsatisfying and arousing showers of his life! 

But now, _now_ Michael was going to get his prize. Though, truth be told, fucking Alex like a fiend and hearing him call out in ecstasy was its own reward. Experiencing Alex’s orgasm through their soulbond always astounded him.The impact of coming without the physical release was heady, trippy, for sure. 

Michael’s skin prickles with sweat when Alex motions for him to lie back on their bed. 

_Thank fuck! It’s happening!_

Alex’s eyes are still kohled with black liner, only slightly smudged, giving him that well-loved look. Michael feels smug having contributed to the state of Alex’s makeup. 

“Don’t get cocky, Guerin.” Alex smirks at having busted Michael with his own musings. 

_Must remember the soulbond narcs on me every time!_

Michael is actually nonplussed about that fact Alex knows how proud he is of tending well to his man. He just continues to be startled by the fact Alex calls him out on it. 

Alex leans in and licks the seam of Michael’s lips. He grabs onto his curls and crushes their mouths together in a rough and raw kiss. Michael growls, clutching and squeezing Alex’s hips and back. 

The kiss is lush, decadent, wicked. Their combined passion colliding with each thrust of their tongues. 

Alex shimmies down, nipping and biting along the way, leaving trails of fire in his wake. 

Alex grasps Michael’s shaft in a firm grip. Not pumping, just holding. Michael is shuddering in anticipation. Alex reaches his free hand forward, and Michael immediately snares Alex’s wrist to bring the acetone soaked fingers to his lips. He begins licking and sucking them like the most decadent morsel he’s ever had. Alex mimics all of the movements back to him, that sinful mouth hot along Michael's cock. He lets loose a feral growl.

Very quickly Michael’s motions become frenetic and sloppy, Alex finding his own rhythm. His head bobbing enthusiastically, as his hand pumps and strokes. 

Alex’s eyes are locked on Michael and Michael couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. 

He watches Alex hollow his cheeks, swallowing Michael down deep into the back of his throat. Alex’s pace never slows, and Michael knows he’s going to come soon. 

He licks Alex’s fingers in a frenzy, wanting to savor the taste of his mate mixed with the drug. It’s too much! He can’t hold on. Michael only frees the treat in his mouth long enough to warn Alex. 

“Gonna...come...so hard...so hard for you, baby.” Michael’s voice sounds thick, words slightly slurred, even to his own ears. 

Michael sees Alex somehow smirk around his cock, right before he feels a rush of arousal surge through him. Knowing Alex is turned on too tips him over the edge. 

_Fuck! I’m mad for him._

That’s the last semi coherent thought Michael has, as his body tenses and his orgasm blazes through his body. He somehow has the forethought to remove Alex’s fingers from his mouth so he doesn’t accidentally bite down on them in the heat of the moment. 

Michael yells out Alex’s name over and over, his hips writhing carelessly. Alex doesn’t protest, taking it all, and seeming to love every moment (if what Michael feels through the bond is any indication). 

The orgasm is intense and powerful, their deep connection crackling with each flare of pleasure. 

Michael slowly recovers, dropping his hands to his sides and trembling. 

Alex pulls away with one final lick and shifts up to lie half on/half off Michael’s body. Alex kisses him softly, murmuring sentiments of praise and love. 

“You’ve been so good tonight. Took such good care of me. It’s so hot feeling you in my mouth. I love the filthy sounds you make.”

Michael would swear he could come again just from those words alone, if he hadn’t just been rendered completely boneless. Michael moans and runs his fingers up and down Alex’s spine. 

He enjoys this part nearly as much as (maybe more than?) he does their sex. The afterglow always starting soft and reverent, but usually ending with sillies and laughter. Love and play being the best combination. Who knew? 

Michael looks into Alex’s warm caramel eyes, flecks of gold glittering, and feels like the luckiest person alive that the man above him has chosen to walk through this life with him. Alex Manes, the bravest man he’s ever known, the man that’s held his heart since they were 17 years old, and the man who he’d traveled through space to find. 

Michael’s nose starts to burn, unshed tears stinging behind his eyes. _How did I ever get so lucky?_

Alex reaches up, brushing away the wetness as he peppers kisses all over Michael’s face. He knows, can feel, Alex’s tenderness and care for him. There’s no judgment or criticism, Michael knows Alex accepts the intensity of his emotions during these powerful moments. They’ve been through it many times before, since the bonding ritual, and Alex never seems fazed by any of it. 

Their bed makes a small clunk, as it settles to the ground. Also, since their bonding, Alex counterbalances Michael’s telekinesis when he looses control during sex. Instead of the bed crashing down hard, it’s as though Alex seamlessly steps in when Michael is at his most vulnerable. 

He shakes his head. Ever grateful for fate. 

“I love you.” Alex whispers with a smile. The sensations pulsing through their bond punctuating his words. 

“I love you too,” Michael whispers back, squeezing his soulmate tight. 

Feeling whole and content, Michael knows he’s valued and cared for. _Knows_ that he’s home...and that Wednesday may just be his favorite night of the week. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 😊  
> Come find me on tumblr (same user name or malex-allthehearteyes). Let’s be mutuals and have a chat!


End file.
